Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-VOC
by OPFan37
Summary: When a duelist from the real world gets mysteriously transported into the Arc-V anime, he must go through the world's storyline with the help of his new friends and his 'Timestream' deck. And he must also learn how to Pendulum Summon!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: New Deck, New Friends, New World!

I sat at my desk, finally typing the last sentence on one of my Fanfiction story chapters before uploading the chapter. "Uuuuuurgh! Finally got that chapter out! I can't believe I found the time..."

Oh right! Descriptions! Sorry, they come first right? Yep. Anyway, my name is Elliot, I know better then to give you my second name. I'm not telling you my age, where I live or any of that, but I will say that I am tall, have dark brown hair and blue eyes, and am so pale I could be 'an extra off of Twilight'.

I sat on my bed and looked at the time, 9:45 PM. 'I guess I'd better get ready for school tommorow...' I dragged myself over to the wardrobe and opened it, shifting through several trousers, shirts and jumpers until I got out one of each, all blue. Hey, I'm not one for different colours.

I was just about to close the doors when I noticed something, hidden down in the corner. 'Is that...?' I reached in and picked it up, instantly recognizing the rectangular holder. 'This is my Xyz deck! I thought I lost this!'

I'm the kinda guy who constantly shifts what his favourite subject is, and Yu-Gi-Oh just seemed to slip away, but I was happy to find this deck again. I went through the deck, admiring the cards I'd traded to constantly improve, I actually kinda missed this.

As I reached the final card I raised an eyebrow. 'What is this?'

The card I was now looking at was unnamed with an Effect Monster border, the picture showed what looked like a blue bouncy ball with white propellor like arms, white feet and yellow eyes, bouncing around with what looked like a light blue clock with black borders and hands in the background.

"What kind of card is this?" I asked myself, I didn't remember it in my deck...in fact I don't know this card at all! And why wasn't it named?

The more intently I stared at the card, the more the picture seemd to fade, until it was completely white! "How did-" I was interrupted as the card shone brightly. "Gah!" I shielded my eyes as the light made even the darkness created by my eyelids brighten.

_Yu-Gi-Oh_

Finally the light seemed to fade, and I blinked open, to be met with something I didn't expect.

I was no longer in my bedroom, more rather I was standing on a pathway, looking at a bunch of large buildings. 'Wh-Wha-? Where the hell am I!?'

I felt someone bump into me. "Oh! I'm sorry, young man." A voice said.

"It's okay." I apologised, turning to the voice my jaw dropped.

The woman in front of me looked average, wearing a yellow sundress, nothing special, what shocked me was her face, or more specifically, her eyes. They were huge! She literally had anime eyes! I'm not joking!

"Are you sure your all right?" She asked again.

"I...uh...uh...yep, promise." I nodded.

She nodded before walking off, and I finally noticed other people walking around, and they all looked like people off of an anime! I was seriously doubting my mind.

'Okay...this is a dream!' I rationalised in my mind. 'I obviously just fell asleep, I-I mean it was late and everything. Of course that's it!' I then realised I felt a little different, or rather my clothes did. 'I don't think I'm wearing pajamas anymore...' I walked over to a nearby shop window and looked at my reflection, and I almost screamed.

What was looking back at me in the window was someone who was definitely not me! He was wearing a red unzipped no sleeve jumper over a long baggy armed dark blue shirt with a white swirl in the centre, the end having three spikes jutting out of its outer most part. He also wore long black slacks and white slip-on shoes with red edges, also with a white dark blue belt that had some kind of holder attached.

And the hair! Oh the hair! It had a large spike jutting out the front, with two sweeping down either side of his face with the rest of it being swept back. It was mainly crimson red in colour, but with some dark blue strands for emphasis. And he also had anime eyes, which were sapphire blue.

'No way...' I thought, waving my arms around and jumping up and down only for the person in the window to copy me, and for crossing civilians to give me weird looks. 'Okay...remain calm...this is all just a dream remember...and-hey, hold on a second.'

I just realised I was wearing some kind of gauntlet on my left arm, reaching into the holder I pulled out a...Yu-Gi-Oh deck? 'A deck?' I fanned out the cards, recognising a few such as Polymerization and Flare Resonator, but most were made up of weird cards I'd never seen before. Most of the monsters seemed to have their names start with 'Timestream'.

"I've never heard of an archetype like that." I mumbled to myself, before putting the deck back in the 'gauntlet'. I then reached into the holder on my belt, pulling out two Xyz monsters, two Synchro's and two Fusion's, none of which I recognised. "So this is an extra deck."

"Hey! Is that an Extra Deck?"

I looked behind me and-oh my god the hair! It was crimson and green! CRIMSON AND GREEN! Sorry...but I had to get that out of the way. He wore goggles with a blue star over one lens, a red vest, dark green baggy trousers and red shoes. He alos wore a white jacket like a cloak One Piece Marines style, which I had to admit, looked pretty damn cool.

"Yeah." I nodded as I put the cards back in my holder.

"That's cool!" He smiled. "I don't think I've seen you at the You Show Duel School."

"The what?" I asked in confusion.

"Wait, you haven't heard of it?" He raised an eyebrow. "Are you outta town or something?"

"You could say that." I shrugged.

"That's cool." He held out a hand. "I'm Yuya. Yuya Sakaki."

I shook it. "It's nice to meet you Yuya. I'm Elliot...Elliot...Zekaki." 'Nailed last minute name idea.'

"Good to meet you too! So you ARE a Duelist?"

"Yes." I answered as quickly as I could.

"Then come on! I gotta show you the school!" He cheered, seizing my wrist and dragging me along.

'Well, if I'm not getting out of here any time soon, I might as well follow Yuya.' I thought. 'So...what? I'm in a Yu-Gi-Oh anime or something? Crap! I never made it past ZEXAL!'

Finally we stopped outside a very asymmetrical building with 'You Show Duel School' on the front. "Come on!" Yuya dragged me inside. "Looks like no-one's in!"

"Then maybe we shouldn't be here?" Knowing this was anime, I'm pretty sure a sweatdrop appeared on the back of my head.

"Hey! I know!" Yuya smiled, turning to me. "Let's have a duel!"

"A duel?" I repeated.

"Yeah! I wanna see your deck!" He smirked.

'He certainly has enthusiasm.' I thought. "Okay! Why not?"

"Great!" He smiled, before gaining a nervous look. "Err...I dunno how to set up the holograms, so let's just have a regular duel."

"What? Was he thinking of a Turbo Duel?" I thought as we walked into a big dome-shaped room, taking positions on each side of the field.

"Alright!" Yuya cheered. "Elliot, I'm glad to be dueling with you! I hope I can entertain you!" He said with a bow.

"Uhh...okaaaay." I sweatdropped again.

He held his arm out, with a gauntlet on it just like mine, suddenly it burst out into a Duel Disk. 'This thing is a Duel Disk!? How do you turn it on!?' I pressed buttons randomly until mine turned into a Duel Disk as well. Whilst mine was electric blue Yuya's was yellow.

"Duel!" We both yelled.

**Both Life Points: 4000**

"Draw!" I quickly drew a card, adding it to my hand before scanning over the cards. 'If this is gonna be my deck, I'd better get used to it...'

"Hey! C'mon and play a card already!" Yuma yelled.

"Alright! Sheesh!" I called back, already having figured out a strategy. "I summon Timestream Blob in attack mode!" I placed the monster on one of my Duel Disk's sections, and a hologram version appeared in front of me.

Out of the card came a little ball of blue jelly with white arms and pudgy feet, and two yellow eyes, it looked like an enemy off of Kirby!

**Timestream Blob, Level 1, Fairy, Light, ATK: 100, DEF: 100.**

"And now his special ability activates! When he's normal summoned, I can special summon a Level 4 or lower Timestream monster from my hand! So I choose Timestream Wanderer in attack mode!"

This time what came out was a long cloak, half red and half white, a long blue scarf was around the neck and the two ends extended out each side, acting as arms. A black hat completed the look, with only two red eyes being visible.

**Timestream Wanderer, Level 4, Warrior, Earth, ATK: 1600 DEF: 1200.**

"And that's not all! When Wanderer is summoned in any way, I can special summon a Level 3 or lower Timestream monster from my hand! So here's Timestream Mage in attack mode!"

This time a little chibi girl with orange hair, red eyes, and witches clothes too big for her appeared, she carried a golden staff in each hand, which both had large blue orbs on the tips.

**Timestream Mage, Level 2, Spellcaster, Dark, ATK: 600 DEF: 400.**

"And when she's special summoned, I can increase one monsters level by one, and decrease another monsters level by one! So I'll increase Mage's level to 3, and decrease Wanderer's level to 3!"

Mage waved her wands, sending a blue ball of light to envelop her and Wanderer, setting both their levels at 3.

"I'll set a card and end my turn." I finished. 'Hey, this works pretty good! Summoning a lot of monsters is my style!'

"Woah! Three monsters in one turn! That's pretty cool Elliot!" Yuya praised. "My turn, draw!" He drew very flashily. "I summon Performapal Whip Snake in attack mode!"

Now, I was expecting a lot of things, but I was not expecting an Arbok with a bow tie and a top hat. I did notice how it had 1700 attack though. "Alright Whip Snake! Let's put on a show! Attack Timestream Blob!" The snake hissed before jumping like a spring towards my cute little blob.

"I activate my Trap! **Rallied Forces!**" The card flipped up. the picture showing a huge army of silver knights attacking a small army of very scared goblins. "I can only activate this card when I have 3 or more monsters and my opponent has less monsters then I have. As long as I have more monsters then my opponent, none of your monsters can attack!"

A pink aura bust forth, pushing Whip Snake back. "All right then, I set two cards and end my turn!" Yuya finished.

"My turn! Draw!" I drew my card dramatically. 'This is so cool! I'm in an actual duel!' "I activate my Spell, **Power Shock!**" The card showed itself, depicting Blob and Wanderer generating a giant sphere of electricity above them in the centre of a portal.

"I can only activate this when I have two or more Timestream monsters on my side of the field, I can select two of them, then the difference is inflicted to you as effect damage!" Wanderer and Blob began re-enacting their picture, throwing the electricity at Yuya and throwing him back.

**Yuya LP: 2500**

"Now I'll activate the Equip Spell Darkworld Shackles!"

As soon as the card appeared on my field, a large ball and chain attached itself to Whip Snake, with the ball having devil horns and an evil face. "When this card is equipped to a monster, it's attack is reduced to 100! And it can't attack!" Whip Snake flopped with an exhausted face as its attack fell.

"Gotcha! Now, Timestream Wanderer! Attack Performapal Whip Snake!" Wanderer jumped towards Whip Snake, pullingf one of its scarf arms back.

"I activate a Spell! Hippo Carnival!" The Quick-Play Spell flipped up. "When this card is activated, I can summon three Hippo Tokens in Defence Mode!"

I was beginning to become weirded out by his deck, as three hippos in dancers outfits appeared before me. Rallied Froces glowed before shattering, indicating its destruction now that Yuya had more monsters then me. "And now you can only attack Hippo Tokens for the rest of the Battle Phase!" Wanderer's attack was quickly thrown at a Hippo Token, easily destroying it due to its 0 defence points.

"Okay then, I'll just attack with Timestream Mage and Blob as well!" Mage whacked on hippo with her staffs, and Blob spun like a spintop to take out the other. "Now that all of your hippos are gone, I'll set a card and end my turn." A card appeared in front of me, signifying its placement.

"Gaaah! You got me!" Yuya admitted. "Pretty good strategy! But the fun's not over yet! Draw!" He looked at his card and smiled. "Now we can get this party started! I summon Performapal Hip Hippo in attack mode!"

Now it was another hippo, except this one was pink and had 800 attack. "Now Hip Hippo's special ability activates! When he's summoned, I can tribute summon a Level 7 or higher monster! So I'm gonna tribute Hip Hippo and Whip Snake..." The two monsters turned into pillars of yellow light that joined together.

"...To summon Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

A green orb and a reb orb flashed through the yellow pillar of light, followed by the body of a huge dragon with 2500 attack!

"No way!" I gasped. "You summoned a Level 7 so quickly!? And what monster is this anyway!?"

"All right Elliot! This is where the party starts!" Yuya cheered.

'Crap! I'm in trouble!' I cursed in my head. 'This is one crazy dream!'

**Well, this is my first Yu-Gi-Oh story, I hope it's adequate. I understand Arc-V is recently new, but I'm interested in it, and I'm giving it a chance, so yeah. By the way, all cards in bold are OC's (Original Cards), just so you know.**

**I might decide to accept a few OC's...if I feel like it, and get a few reviews. In any case, thank you for reading! I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH! Only my character and his Timestream Deck.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Friends Forever.

"Alright Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Attack Timestream Blob! Spiraling Strike Burst!"

The asymmetrical dragon jumped into the air, charging up before unleashing a deadly beam towards Blob, who was panicking a lot.

"I activate a Trap! Impenetrable Shield!" I yelled, making the standard card flipped up. "I can choose one of two effects when this is activated, and I choose to have Timestream Blob be unable to be destroyed by battle this turn, yet still take battle damage!"

A green shield appeared in front of Blob, protecting it from the attack, but the gale force of the impact was so strong it sent me flying back, skidding across the floor until I stopped.

**Elliot's LP: 1600**

'Ouuuuuuuuch...' I groaned in my head. 'Where's a Magic Cylinder or Mirror Force when you need one?'

"I end my turn." Yuya said. "Well? What do you think of my deck, Elliot?"

I stood up and brushed myself down. "I gotta admit, that was pretty impressive, Yuya." I praised him. 'Damnit...now Yuya has a Level 7 with 2500 attack. None of my monsters are strong enough to defeat it, and I've got no cards in my hand.'

I looked at my deck. 'Well...desperate draws always seem to work in the anime...so here goes!' "Draw!" I drew my next card as dramatically as possible, before looking at it. 'Hey! It does work!'

"I activate the spell Falling Current!" A card depicting a floating island with several waterfalls appeared on my side of the field. "With this I can select one monster on my side of the field and declare a number between 1 and 3, then that monster becomes that Level! I choose to make Timestream Blob Level 3!"

The floating island appeared behind Blob as its level increased to 3, I smiled at the results. "Now I have 3 Level 3 monsters on my side of the field! So I'm going to Overlay them!"

My three monsters each turned into streams of energy, Mage was purple, Wanderer red, and Blob blue. They all shot up into the sky as a galaxy-style spiral portal opened up in front of me, with all three monsters diving inside.

I took the desired Xyz monster out of my holder. 'Think of something cool to say, think of something cool to saaaay! Ah! Got it!'

"Sealed within the boundaries of time, emerge from your eternal prison to show your power! Breaking through the cracks in time, come forth! **Timestream Dragon!**"

A crack in the air itself appeared, and a red eye gleamed through, the crack smashed open to reveal a dragon covered in metallic black armour, with it's underside glowing light blue, as well as the twin spiked tip of its long tail. It stood on its hind legs, it's long claws on its feet and arms strangely resembling clock hands, two long pipes connected to this sides of its jaw travelled down to its chest, attaching to a black clock with jegged edges. It had two black spikes jutting out of its head, with a long jaw filled with sharp teeth, its wings were completely made out of the same blue energy, flickering constantly like fire. To show it was truly an Xyz monster, three light blue comet-like lights orbited around it.

**Timestream Dragon, Rank 3, Dragon, Light, ATK: 2400, DEF: 1500.**

The new dragon gave a deafening roar which made us all cover our ears. "Now! Call upon the power of time itself to strike your foes! Attack Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

Timestream Dragon roared again before flying up to the roof of the room. "Huh? But Timestream Dragon has less attack then Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Yuya thought aloud, before his eyes widened with sudden realisation. "Ah! An ability! I activate my trap! Dividing Wall!"

The new trap flipped up. "When my opponents monster attacks, it loses 800 attack for each monster my opponent controls!"

Timestream Dragon swayed in its flying slightly as its attack was dropped to 1600. "Like that'll stop us!" I yelled. "Go, Timestream Dragon! Time Breaker Laser!"

My dragon charged up before firing a powerful blue laser, which Yuya's dragon clashed with with its own, the two looked evenly matched for a few seconds, but mine was overpowered and the laser smashed into it.

"Yes!" Yuya cheered, but he stopped when he realised Timestream Dragon was still flying. "What!? How is it still there!?"

"I activated Timestream Dragon's special ability." I stated. "When it takes part in a battle that would destroy it, I can remove 1 or 2 Xyz materials from it to negate its destruction and reduce battle damage to zero." To prove my point, two of Timestream Dragon's Xyz materials faded.

"But if you could only remove 1, why did you remove 2?" Yuya asked.

"Because of its other ability. I can remove 1 Xyz material to deal damage to my opponent equal to half of his or her's monsters attack, and I can remove 2 to deal damage equal to their full attack."

"What!? Then that means-" He was interrupted as Timestream Dragon sent a group of energy streams at Yuya from its wings, creating an impact that sent him flying. "Aaaaaaahhhh!"

**Yuya's LP: 0**

**Elliot: WIN**

As soon as the hologram showing my win faded along with the monsters, I shuffled my cards back into my deck and walked over to Yuya.

"Man..." He sighed as he placed his goggles over his eyes. "I can't believe I lost! But your deck is pretty strong, Elliot."

"Heh heh, thanks Yuya." I smiled before helping him up. "Your deck is strong too."

"Yes! Both of you were amazingly hot-blooded!"

"Huh?" Both of us stated, looking around. "Where'd that voice come from?"

There was the sound of a powerful slap. "We're not supposed to say anything!"

"I still think it was really cool!"

"His deck was weird, I've never seen cards like that before."

"I wanna see them duel again!"

"Who's there?" I called.

"Don't worry, they're just my friends." Yuya reassured me as the door opened to let six people in, all with a large array of hairstyles. Three if them looked like children, one boy having green hair, a girl having red and one boy having dark blue. Another...boy? I think? Had sky blue hair done up in a ponytail, and was eating from a bag of sweets, the girl next to him had pink hair wwearing some kind of uniform, and the man beside her had orange swept back spiky hair, and a bandage on his head.

"I thought you said no-one was in?" I asked Yuya.

"That's what I thought too!" He laughed it off.

'Seriously?'

"We came in and heard a duel going on, so we thought we'd see what's up." The man said.

"Since you were pretty into it, we didn't wanna bother you." Sky blue boy said before popping another sweet into his mouth.

"Anyway, I'm Yuzu Hiragi, it's nice to meet you!" The pink haired girl nodded.

'Isn't Yuzu a fruit?'

"And I'm-" The man started.

"My name is Ayu! Nice to meet you!" The girl with red hair interrupted him.

"I'm Futoshi." The green haired kid followed up. "That duel really gave me the shivers!"

'The...what?'

"And I'm Tatsuya." The sapphire blue haired boy finished. "I'm kind of surprised you beat Yuya-niichan."

'Nii-chan? Are they related or something?'

"And my name is Sora Shiun'in." The sweets eater added. "Yuya's friend."

"Not by my choice." The goggles wearer whispered to me.

I jumped back as the man took a dramatic fall to gain my attention, before standing up and clearing his throat. "And I'm Shuzo Hiragi! Yuzu's father and owner of the You Show Duel School!"

"It's very nice to meet all of you." I smiled.

"So, who exactly are you, Elliot?" Yuzu asked with a quizzical look. "I haven't seen you around before."

"I just got into town." I thought up on the spot. "Been travelling for a while now."

"And that deck you use is called 'Timestream' right?" Sora asked.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"That Timestream Dragon of yours was an Xyz monster, so your an Xyz user?" Shuzo pestered.

"Not exactly, I have Fusion's and Synchro's as well." I stated as quickly as possible.

"All three? That's pretty cool!" Yuya praised me.

"Well, it's nothing really." I shrugged.

"Hey c'mon! Let's talk over some dinner! Not in the dueling zone." Shuzo insisted.

Yuzu tic-pulsed. "Dinner now?"

"What time is it anyway?" I thought aloud before following them out.

_Yu-Gi-Oh_

Before I knew it we were all taken out for a meal, I thought that this place was gonna have some kind of weird futuristic food, but luckily they had spaghetti and meatballs.

"So, why exactly were you dueling Yuya?" Yuzu questioned further.

"Because he asked me to." I shrugged it off before continuing to eat.

"If you were going to battle Elliot, Yuya-oniichan, why didn't you use the Solid Vision?" Ayu asked.

"Iiiii've never really learned how to work it properly." Yuya admitted.

"Solid Vision? What's that?" I asked.

"You know, the technology for Action Duels." Tatsuya said.

"What are Action Duels?" I threw the question out before inhaling another mouthfull, when I looked up they were all staring at me as if I had three heads. "...What?"

"You don't know what Action Duels are?" Futoshi asked.

"No." No sooner had the words left my mouth before they all fell over comically. 'Woah, that really happens?'

"How can you call yourself a duelist and not know what Action Duels are?" Yuzu sighed.

"They're the best kind of duels." Sora added.

"They...are?" I continued dumbly.

They all huddled up and whispered to each other out of my earshot. 'Did I say something wrong? I wonder if Action Duels are really big here?'

They all quickly returned. "Allow me to explain." Yuzu said. "Action Duels are where Duelists roam freely on a duel field whilst a Field Spell is in play, it's all thanks to the Solid Vision with mass developed by the Leo Corporation."

"Solid Vision with mass? Leo Corporation?" I repeated stupidly.

"See that tower there?" She pointed to a huge tower with 'LDS' written on it. "That's the Leo Corporation's headquarters, where they made Solid Vision with mass WHICH-" I shut my mouth. "-Is holograms that actually have mass, and can be touched and interacted with."

"So wait, holograms...you can touch?" 'This sounds cool! But waaaaay too advanced, ah well, it's anime.'

"Exactly, an example can be Yuya riding his Hip Hippo." Yuzu nodded at the guy.

"You can do that?" I gaped.

"Yeah, it's really fun being able to fight next to my monsters." Yuya grinned.

"And now back to Action Duels." Yuzu came full circle. "In an Action Duel, the duelists can use the entire field, a Field Spell, to run and dodge attacks until they can play a counter. They can also use this time to look for Action Cards."

"Action Cards?" I echoed.

"Spells and Traps scattered around the field. You can only hold one at a time. Action Spells can give you a boost, but Trap cards will be bad for you. Apart from that it's like a regular duel."

"There are different kinds of Action Duelists." Sora continued. "Yuya is an Entertainment Duelist, that focuses on putting on a show for the crowd."

"So is that why you acted like that during our duel?" I asked him.

"Yep." He confirmed before having another mouthfull. "If people want to watch me duel, I want them to enjoy it and have fun. Isn't that what dueling is about?"

"I guess your right. Still, I don't think I could take anyone laughing at me." I admitted.

"They're not laughing at you if you laugh too." Yuya reasoned.

"Sooooo Elliot, Why're you here?" Shuzo leaned forward, creepily close. "What's the deal with you travelling?"

There was a smacking sound and a flash of white, afterwards Shuzo had gained a bandage on the back of his head. '...Teleporting bandages?'

"Dad, you shouldn't get up in his face." Yuzu tic-pulsed, holding a smoldering paper fan.

"No, it's alright." I said. 'Convincing story, convincing story! C'mon Elliot, your a fanfic writer!...Ah! Got it!' "The thing is, I've been travelling all over the place for a while now. I didn't really like the place I came from."

"Why? Was it bad?" Ayu asked.

"It was an orphanage." They all stopped and stared at me. 'I don't wanna lie...but what should I say? 'I come from another world where card games aren't ridiculously advanced?'' "Don't worry, I never really knew my parents, so I don't miss them. That place was just so down, so one day I packed my stuff and left. Lost my bag along the road." Had to think up that last part quickly.

"I'm sorry Elliot, I didn't know." Yuya apologised.

"I said not to worry, right?" I said. "Besides, I've never really had any trouble before. But I admit this town looks really nice, I'd like to stay here for a bit."

"I'd like you to stay too Elliot." Yuya said thoughtfully. "...Hey, if you haven't got a place to stay, why don't you stay at my house?"

I nearly spat my last mouthfull out at his openness. "St-Stay at your house? Won't your family mind?"

"Nah, it's just me and my mum, it'll be fine if you stay." He smiled. "Besides, your my friend, right?"

My jaw dropped. I could be a mugger or a psychomaniac or something, and after 3 hours at most of knowing me Yuya was inviting me to stay at his house!? That's just unnaturally kind...now I feel guilty about lying to him.

"I don't want to impose." I insisted.

"Don't worry about it, trust me." He said.

"...Okay. Thank you, Yuya."

_Yu-Gi-Oh_

"Thank you very much for the meal, Mr. Shuzo." I thanked him as we stood on the pathway in the sunset.

"No problem! The schools open tomorrow, so both of you drop on down and show us some hot-blooded dueling, right!?"

"R-Right." I sweatdropped at his enthusiasm.

"See you tomorrow, you two!" Yuzu waved.

"I'd like to duel you sometime, Elliot." Sora said as he walked away.

"Bye-Bye!" The three children cheered, before going with them.

So me and Yuya walked along to his house. "...Yuya?"

"Hm?"

"I want to thank you again, for being so kind to me and for dueling me."

"It's fine, like I said, we're friends."

'Maybe this is some crazy dream, and maybe it isn't. Either way, I think it'd be best to stick around with Yuya and his friends until I can get back home.'

"Hey Elliot, let's have another duel sometime, but only when you want to, how about it?"

"It's a deal, Yuya."

**And here's chapter 2! First off, I want to thank R.E.W. 4 (I didn't think you'd be here! Hello!), utopianking (Really?...Huh...I have the title!), A5L (Thank you!), Kuritiragonette (Love your name by the way.), Endless Strategy Games (Thank you for your advice, and I apologise in advance if I fail to honour them.), and Blue Yusei (Your profile pic combines two things I love, oh and after he first Pendulum Summons.) for reviewing, your all amazing!**

**I was thinking of doing a ZEXAL story with an Elliot OC born into the world, I might do it and I might not, what do you guys think? Say so in a review!**

**Again, thank you for the reviews, I never imagined I'd get so much praise from one chapter! Thank you all! I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH! IF I DID IT WOULD SUCK!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Action!...Duels!

"Wow! Your pancakes are the best, Mrs Sakaki!"

"Why thank you, Elliot. And please, call me Yoko."

"See? I knew you'd like mum's pancakes!"

If your confused, I was currently sitting at the Sakaki families table eating breakfast with them, just Yuya and his mother, Yoko (I thought it best not to ask about his dad). I thought Yuya's home was going to be filled with automatic doors and cleaning robots, but it had something even better, a fire pole! It's awesome!

I got to sleep in the guest room, and when I woke up I was freaking out for two minutes until I remembered what happened, guess I can cross this being a dream off of the list. Knowing this is an anime, I knew I didn't have to worry about a different set of clothes.

And let me just say...that I think my hair is made of iron. I tried to restyle it, cut it, flatten it, nothing! It's stuck like super glue in this spike/sweep style, and the colour isn't dye, my hair is really red and blue, well, it is anime. And also, if I had to take I guess, I'd say I was 14 now, weird right?

"Mrs Sakak-uhh, Yoko, I want to thank you again for allowing me to stay here." I said as I had another mouthful.

"It's quite alright, any friend of my son's is more then welcome here." She nodded, when the phone started ringing. She quickly went over and picked it up. "Hello? Sakaki residence." Feeling it rude to eavesdrop, I finished off my pancakes. "Yuya! It's for you!"

"Huh? Okay." He stuffed a whole pancake in before walking over and taking the phone from his mum. "Hello?"

"Who is it?" I asked Yoko as Yuya talked.

"I think it's Yuya's manager." She said.

My jaw dropped. "Yuya's...manager?" I didn't know Yuya had a manager! It must have SOMETHING to do with dueling...

"Okay! Thanks!" Yuya said before hanging up. "Yes! My next duel's been arranged! Listen Elliot, I'm really sorry, but I've got a duel to go to, so I won't be able to stay at the school. Do you need me to show you the way there again?"

This duel seemed important, I didn't want to drag Yuya away from it. "Don't worry, I can remember the way."

"Are you sure? It's no problem."

"I promise, Yuya, I'll be okay."

_Yu-Gi-Oh_

'...Crap! I'm lost!'

I looked left and right along the path I was currently on as people walked past me, hopelessly trying to recollect the info to get to You Show Duel School. Maybe I should have asked for Yuya's help, or even Yoko's, but I didn't want to bother them...dammit.

"Um, excuse me?" I talked to the passersby, who promptly ignored me. "Does-Does anyone how to get to You Show Duel School? Anyone?"

"Did you say you need directions to You Show Duel School?" A powerful voice said behind me.

"Huh?" I turned and-holy shit! This big bulky guy was standing behind me! He looked like he was wearing a martial artists outfit with...those wooden sandal thingies, you know!...Do you?...Those things. And the hair! Is every single characters hair over the top!? It was one of those...y'know...hairs that look like a missile?...That.

"Are you alright?" He asked, I don't think he meant to sound authoritative, but he did.

"Y-Yes." I squeaked, before clearing my throat. "I-I mean yes. Do you know the way?"

He nodded, pointing forward. "If you continue down this path, and take the second left, it is just down the road."

I looked and saw what he meant. "Okay, thank you."

"Are you a student there?" The guy asked.

"Me? I guess so."

"Ah, excellent! I'm glad the school is getting new students!" He smiled, offering a hand. "Before you is the manly Gongenzaka!"...Okay.

"I'm Elliot Zekaki, But just call me Elliot." I shook his hand (With him almost crushing mine).

"Gongenzaka hopes he can meet you again, Elliot! Please forgive him, but there is a duel he must attend." He bid farewell before walking off.

'Sheesh, everyone's dueling, but then again this is a Yu-Gi-Oh anime. I'd better get to the school.' So I quickly ran down the path Gongenzaka had pointed out for me.

_Yu-Gi-Oh_

I successfully found the school and went inside. "Helloooo?" I called, if I remembered, it was Sunday.

"Ah! There you are, Elliot!" Shuzo suddenly appeared at the end of the corridor. "I heard Yuya got called to a duel."

"Yeah." I nodded as I walked up to him. "So, where's everyone else?"

"Yuzu and Sora just went off to a duel, and Ayu, Futoshi and Tatsuya have gone to watch Yuya's duel." He explained. "But I'm sure they'll be here at some point. So whaddya wanna do in the meantime?"

What do I want to do? Hmmm...got it. "Can you show me how the Action Duels work? with their Solid Vision with mass?"

"Of course! It'll be my honour to show you the art of Action Duels!" He declared with fire in his eyes.

"Annnnd where all the zones are on this?" I held up my arm with my Duel Disk on it. "I'm, err...kinda new to it."

"That as well!"

_Yu-Gi-Oh!_

"All right Elliot, how about the next one?"

"Yeah!"

"All right, this one is Rugged Castle."

The area I was previously on faded away, being replaced by a surrounding forest with a giant medieval castle in the center. "All right!" I cheered before running inside, patting all the walls and furniture just to make sure they really were tangible.

I still couldn't believe that this was actually possible! But, again, anime. I'd also come to terms with my Duel Disk, I now knew how to turn it on, where the Extra Deck and Graveyard was, and that it was touch screen. TOUCH SCREEN!

"Oh! Elliot! I think someone's back!" Shuzo called down to me.

"Okay!" I called back up, running out of the castle before it faded away.

We both went to the door where Yuzu and Sora came in. "Hello you two!" Shuzo greeted them. "How did the duels go?"

"I won them both." Sora smiled with a lollipop in his mouth. "It wasn't all that difficult. Oh, hello Elliot."

"Hey Sora. Hey Yuzu." I greeted them, though I noticed Yuzu's smile seemed a little forced.

"And how about you, Yuzu? Did you learn anything?" Her father asked.

"I think so..." She said. "But I still don't know..."

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"Oh right, you weren't here, where you, Elliot?" We all took a seat as Shuzo talked. "A few days ago, the Leo Duel School showed up here."

"Wait, there's another duel school?" I thought aloud.

"That's right." Sora said, sucking on his sweet. "There are loads of duel schools in Maiami City-" (That's the name of the city, forgot to mention that.) "-Each one having a certain rank based on popularity. Leo Duel School is the best, and currently You Show Duel School is the worst."

"The worst?" I echoed, sounded like Slifer Red off of GX, so that meant it was the best!

"Ahahahaaaanyway." Shuzo interrupted. "Leo Duel School came to take the school away from us by challenging us to a three round duel match, where three representatives from each school battle 1-on-1, with the best two out of three winning."

"Their school was just barely beaten." Sora added. "The results were Yuya winning against the leader, Reiji Akaba."

"He sounds tough." I nodded.

"He's a master at Fusion, Synchro and Xyz summoning, so like you."

"I'm not a master at them." I sweatdropped.

"But the thing is." Shuzo sounded serious for once. "Yuzu lost against her opponent, and just seems down about it ever since."

I looked at her. "Is that why your upset?"

"I'm not upset!" She retorted. "I just...felt like I failed." Sounds like she's upset to me. "The person I battled was a Fusion master, Masumi Kotsu. Her Fusion monsters were just so powerful...so now I want to learn Fusion too."

'Jeez. Who would've thought a card game could bring someone so down?...What am I saying? This is a Yu-Gi-Oh anime! It happens all the time!...Still, thinking about it, the fate of her fathers school was on the line in that duel, I guess you can't blame her for feeling like that.'

"Elliot." She snapped me out of my thoughts. "You use Fusions, right?"

"Uhhh...kinda." I did have an E-Hero deck back home.

"Then can you show me how you use them?" She persisted.

"Umm..." I opened the Extra Deck on my Duel Disk and took out my two Fusions. I focused on the first one, seeing as it needed a DARK Attribute monster and a FIRE Attribute monster as Fusion Materials. "I suppose so."

"Ah-ha! This is perfect!" Shuzo jumped up, startling me. "You both can have an Action Duel!"

"What? Against each other?" Yuzu raised an eyebrow.

"Of course! Don't you see? It's perfect!" He said. "You can see Elliot's fusions, and Elliot can get some proper Action Duel practice in! Whaddya say!?"

"Well..." I rubbed the back of my head. "That does sound good, but some of the damage you take would really hurt, right? I don't wanna hurt Yuzu."

"I'm up for it." She stated. "And you shouldn't worry about me Elliot, I've been in Action Duels before, I'm fine with them." She suddenly gained a dark aura and held her paper fan very menacingly. "Or is it just 'cause I'm a girl?"

"Nononono!" I waved my hands frantically. "I'll duel you!"

"Good." She returned to her normal self, thank Egyptian Gods.

"So Elliot, which Field Spell would you like to battle on? Your choice." Shuzo offered.

Any Field Spell? That would be tricky, all of them seemed really cool, but also tricky to navigate and get Action Cards in. "I dunno."

"Well do you have a Field Spell?" He asked.

I pointed at myself stupidly. "Wait, I can use a Field Spell I have?"

"Sure! We can register it on the system!" Shuzo stated confidently.

"Can we?" Yuzu asked with a half-lidded look.

I got out my deck and fanned it out, skimming over the cards until I found a Field Spell,** Time City. **

"Can we use this one?" I showed it to Shuzo.

"Sure." He looked at the card. "As long as the computer can register it."

"Alright then. I accept your challenge, Yuzu!" I nodded.

"Thanks, Elliot." She replied.

**And here's chapter 3! Sorry it's a bit late, I've been pretty busy with school. Hey, have you heard about Tag Force Evolution? They'd better get it in Europe in english, or else! I'm still mad about the absence of an english Tag Force 6!**

**Whilst I have your attention, I'd like to tell you about my opinions on the Yu-Gi-Oh animes, starting with Duel Monsters. The reason being is I'd just like to get these things off of my chest...and also because I think Facebook and Twitter are evil.**

**Everyone knows the 'first' series, right? The original, the one that started it all, the longest running, if you don't know what it is...why are you here? I first saw it when I was five and had no clue what the hell was going on, now I'm older I understand it perfectly, and can recognise the disturbing undertones. It's a good series, with good characters, and its the one that started it all...plus the Abridged Series. If you don't know what that is, go on Youtube and look it up. Now!**

**Reviews now! ESG, (Can I call you that? Your name's long.) thank you for your continuos input, I'm truly thankful for it.**

**A5L, thank you, your really nice. Here you go, sorry it's late.**

**BlueYusei, it's a plan alright. For your suggestion, my main concern would be having to repeat the effects through the characters, and that could get tedious, so instead I'll list them at the bottom here, like this:**

_Timestream Blob's Effect: When this card is Normal Summoned or Special Summoned, you can select one Level 4 or lower 'Timestream' monster from your hand, and Special Summon it._

**Guest, yay!**

**Jeffie, of course you can call him Elli, and your my first reviewer to comment in a different language!...French? (I'm deeply sorry if I've offended you.)**

**Forestfleet, thank you for your inputs, and I apologize in advance if I don't meet your expectations. The thing is I write for enjoyment (though not to the point that it is detestable.) and if other people like it, that just makes it better...I don't know where I'm going with this. So, yeah.**

**See you again next chapter! I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: I almost DIE!

As me and Yuzu went into the spacious room, Shuzo and Sora watched from the one way screen. I took my Duel Disk out of my pocket and attached it to my arm, the screen showed 'Standby' before popping out my deck and the blade (which I was now sure was also Solid Vision with mass technology).

"Heeeey! Go Yuzuuuu! Hot bloodeeeeed!" Shuzo shouted, whilst Yuzu sighed in embarrassment, before equipping her own Duel Disk.

"I wonder how this will turn out." Sora sighed, eating a chocolate bar.

"All right! Field Spell on! Time City!" There was a beeping sound before the area around us transformed into the Field Spell! It was predominantly made up of tall buildings filled with clocks and pendulums, we were btoh standing on a giant blue clock with grass circling the outer edges. But the most impressive thing in my opinion was the artificial sky, which looked like purple aurora lights with clocks fading in and out of view.

"All right!" I cheered, holding out my arm. "Let's-"

"Hold on!" Yuzu's sudden shout almost made me fall back.

"Wh-What's wrong?" I asked.

"Before you start an Action Duel, you have to say the oath!" She told me.

"There's...an oath?" Seriously!?

"Alright, repeat after me." She said. "Duelists locked in battle..."

"Duelists locked in battle..." I echoed.

"Kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters..."

"Kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters..."

"They storm through this field!"

"They storm through this field!"

"Behold!"

"Behold!"

"This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling!"

"This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling!"

"ACTION..."

"ACTION..."

"DUEL!" We both yelled.

**Yuzu vs. Elliot LP: 4000**

A snap of the fingers was heard, and the action Cards floating above us burst, falling around us.

"Ladies first." I offered.

"Thank you." She smiled sweetly, somehow making me feel uneasy.

'Right, now I gotta look for Action Cards!' I thought, before running around.

"Alright! I summon Aria the Melodious Diva in Attack Mode!" I looked at her whilst running to see a mainly orange woman with a harp on her back appear, with 1600 attack.

"And now that Aria's on the field, I can special summon my two Sonata the Melodious Diva's!" Now two blue and green woman joined the orange one, both with 1200 attack.

"Now I'll set a card and end my turn." Yuzu finished, as a card faded in front of her before it disappeared.

"My turn!" I looked at my hand whilst running. Polymerization, a Spell, Timestream Blob, Timestream Mage, and a Trap.

Hey, what was that? An Action Card! It's back looked different from other cards. I jumped and grabbed the card wedged into the window, before looking at it. Awesome! "I activate the Action Spell, Energy Mate! I gain 500 Life Points!"

**Elliot's LP: 4500**

"Now I summon Timestream Blob in defense mode!" The little light blue bubble with cartoonish limbs once again appeared, this time with a faint blue glow to show it's 100 DEF.

Temptingly, I walked over to the monster, who looked up at me. "Uhh..hello." I greeted it. The Level 1's eyes turned up into a smile, before it jumped onto my shoulder. "That's so cool!" I picked it up and tossed it into the air before catching it. "Your like a bouncy ball!"

"Ahem!"...Oops, I forgot Yuzu was here.

"Hehe..." I chuckled nervously as Blob got back on my shoulder, before I cleared my throat. "With Blob's effect, I special summon Timestream Mage from my hand in defense mode!" Mage appeared next to me, crossing her staffs in front of her with a blue aura.

Two defenses of 100 and 400 didn't seem good, but it was all I could do at the moment. "I set a card and end my turn." I said as the Duel Disk processed the action. "Now we gotta find some action cards!"

As if on request, Blob hopped off of my shoulder and inflated itself to space hopper size. "...Is this okay?" The monster nodded, so I shrugged, choosing not to question further, and I bounced along with Blob as my hopper, Mage running along next to us.

"My turn! Draw!" Yuzu called as she and her monsters chased after us. As she ran she picked up an Action Card.

"First I release my two Sonata's to Advance Summon!" The two identical monsters joined hands, singing in harmony before disappearing. "Enchanting melody that echoes throughout the heavens! Level Eight! Mozarta the Melodious Maestra!"

Emerging was a mostly red singer, with two big wings, a large red dress and a conductor's baton, but most worryingly, 2600 ATK.

'Crud! But it doesn't matter! I still have two wall monsters, plus my Trap Card!'

"I activate my Action Spell! **Holy Lance!**" The Solid Vision version showed a golden, medieval looking lance with a golden trail. "During my Battle Phase this turn, one of my monsters inflicts piercing damage! I choose Mozarta!"

"What!?" Me and my monsters facefaulted.

"Battle Phase!" She smirked. "Mozarta! Attack Timestream Blob! Graceful Wave!"

Yuzu's monster spread it's wings and unleashed a burst of music, that knocked me clean off of Blob as it was destroyed.

**Elliot's LP: 2000**

'Gah!' I thought as I landed with the grace of a rock. 'That impact felt real! How is the health department not on this!?...anime.'

"Now Aria! Attack Mage!" Her other monster blasted Mage (and once again me) away with its attack."Now Aria's effect activates! If Aria's attack doesn't do any damage to you, you take 800 points of effect damage!"

Nononono-! I once again got blown away by a blast of music.

**Elliot's LP: 1200**

"Ouchouchouch..." I groaned as I stood up and rubbed my back. "Now that the Battle Phase has ended, I activate my Trap! **Rapid Rewind!**"

The Trap showed an out of control purple clock with black lightning around it. "After a Battle Phase where a Timestream monster was destroyed, I can special summon it back to my field! I choose Timestream Blob!"

The little blob emerged once more, hopping back onto my shoulder. "And then, if I lost Life Points in a battle involving that monster, I gain the same amount I lost!" A warm green light washed over me, and my back pain subsided a little.

**Elliot's LP: 3700**

"Okay then, I'll end my turn at that!" Yuzu nodded.

'All right, let's see if I can find an Action Card. Looking, looking, looking...there!'

I ran over and picked it up with Blob looking at it as well, unfortunately..."Huh? A Trap!? Great Misfortune!?"

Without warning I was suddenly struck by a lightning bolt, losing 800 LP in the process.

**Elliot's LP: 2900**

"Uuurgh..." I stumbled back only to find my feet rest on what felt like a wire. Looking down I saw I was standing on a rail with blue energy running through it. "What is thi-"

Without warning I was suddenly launched along the rail! "AAAAAAHHHH! LET ME OFF!" I screamed as I grinded involuntarily along the looping rail.

"Hey! Come back here!" I heard Yuzu call.

"HEEEEELP MEEEE!" I shouted.

I frantically tried to keep my balance, all the time my heart pounding like some drummer on steroids, this was too much! "Elliot!" I looked behind me to see Yuzu grinding on the second rail. "Draw a card!"

Right! Right! Draw a card! "M-My turn! D-Draw!" I drew a card and looked at it.

...What the heck?

Momentarily forgetting my situation, I squinted at the card I was holding, it was a Monster Card, but it looked...weird. The bottom half was aquamarine, and it had two crystals, a red one and a blue one, either side of it with a 5 underneath both.

'Is this really a Monster?' I thought.

I was interrupted as Blob tapped my shoulder and pointed forward, we were coming up on an Action Card! I reached out and grabbed it just in time, looking at it. '...Wait...with this I can...alright!'

As soon as we came close to the floor I jumped off the crazy rail, NEVER to do it again. "I summon **Timestream Trickster** in Attack Mode!" I announced, placing the weird monster on the specific zone.

A purple cape floated out of nowhere, with a black blob in the center, it seemed to show stars and comets in it, as if it was a part of the universe itself. The blob grew two long clawed arms that also showed space, along with a head with the same background, the cape wrapped around its 'neck'. a black top hat fell on the head, the hat had a face on it, with an 'X' for one eye, a swirl for the other, and a zig-zag mouth. The head gained a smile filled with spiked teeth.

**Timestream Trickster, Level 3, Fiend, Dark, ATK: 1100, DEF: 700.**

"Now his ability activates! When Trickster's summoned, A dice is rolled, then I can special summon a Timestream Monster with a Level equal to the result from my deck with its effect negated!"

Trickster chuckled to itself, before creating a black dice with white spots in its claw, then throwing it forward. The cube hopped a few times, before finally stopping.

"Yes! A four!" I fist-pumped. "So I'll special summon Timestream Wanderer from my deck!" The card slid out from my deck and I placed it on the blade in attack position, the monster appearing next to Trickster.

Yuzu jumped off the rail as well in front of us. "Okay, so now you have three monsters, but none of them are as strong as Mozarta."

"They will be soon." I smirked. "I activate the Action Spell** Super Shuffler!" **The spell showed the Attributes all spinning around in a whirlpool. "I can change the Attribute or Type of one monster on the field! I choose to change Timestream Blob's Attribute to Fire!"

Blob jumped off my shoulder just before it set itself on fire, the flames quickly died down to reveal Blob's colour had changed from a baby blue to a crimson red.

"Now I activate Polymerization!" The easily recognizable card popped up. "Now I fuse my FIRE-Attribute Timestream Blob with my DARK-Attribute Timestream Trickster!"

Blob and Trickster both floated up, Blob glowing red whilst Trickster glowed purple, before spinning together in a whirlpool of colour.

"Emerging from the fires of hell, incinerate all with your black flames!" I chanted. "Fusion Summon! Burn 'em down! **Hex Inferno!"**

From out of the swirling lights burst forth pitch black flames which formed into a lean, humanoid like body with claws. Red armour appeared and attached to it's chest, whilst some more armour attached to its ankles and a helmet fell on top, making it look like an incomplete suit of armour possessed by fire. A single red eye gleamed out of the half smashed helmet completing the monsters look.

**Hex Inferno, Level 6, Fiend, Fire, ATK: 2200, DEF: 1200**

"Now I activate Hex Inferno's effect!" I continued. "I can pay a certain number of Life Points to decrease one monsters attack by double that amount! I pay 1300 Life Points..."

**Elliot's LP:** **1600**

"...To reduce Mozarta's attack by 2600!" Hex Inferno gained a red aura that was launched to and washed over the monster.

"Mozarta!" Yuzu gasped as its attack was reduced to zero.

"Battle Phase!" I cried. "Hex Inferno! Attack Mozarta! Dark Incineration!" The 6 star shot a trail of black flames at Mozarta, hitting it with a big explosion. "Alright!" But when the smoke cleared, Mozarta was still there! "Eh? What happened?"

"I activated an Action Spell." Yuzu stated, holding it up. "Avoid negates your attack."

"Damnit..." I muttered. "But I still have Wanderer! Attack Mozarta!" This time the attack connected, and Mozarta gracefully exploded.

**Yuzu's LP: 2400**

"I end my turn on that." I said, before running off again with my monsters.

"Pretty good." Yuzu coughed. "My turn! Draw! I activate my Trap, Beckoning Light!" The Trap flipped up. "Now I discard my hand and get monsters from the Graveyard equal to the number of cards I discarded. I discard the two cards in my hand..." I watched her cards go into the Graveyard.

"...and add Mozarta and Sonata to my hand." She showed me the two cards. "Now I special summon Sonata, then release Sonata and Aria to Advance Summon Mozarta!" The two joined hands and sung together, fading into the familiar monster.

'I just got rid of that monster!'

"Battle Phase! Mozarta! Attack Hex Inferno! Graceful Wave!" The blast of sound traveled towards Inferno.

'Crapcrapcrap!' I thought. 'Hey! An Action Card! And if I know anime this will save me!...Hopefully...' I made a diving leap for the card and grabbed it. 'Yes! Thank you anime logic!'

"I activate the Action Spell Miracle! With it my monster isn't destroyed and the battle damage I receive is halfed!" Inferno endured the attack, but I still felt the impact.

**Elliot's LP: 1400**

Yuzu jumped up and grabbed an Action Card. "I activate the Action Spell **Shatter!**" The Spell showed glass pieces scattered around a brilliant light. "With this, the monster with the lowest attack is destroyed, and its controller takes damage equal to half its original attack!

"Timestream Wanderer!" I realised out loud, before my monster was shattered like glass, the pieces shooting at me, making me protect myself with my arm.

**Elliot's LP: 600**

"I'll end my turn with that." Yuzu finished.

'Okay...I still have Hex Inferno, I just need one good card. Come on deck!' I thought desperately.

"My turn! Draw!" I drew and looked at the card, thanking my lucky stars. "First I activate Hex Inferno's effect, paying 300 Life Points..."

**Elliot's LP: 300**

"...To decrease Mozarta's attack to 2000!" Inferno's red aura once again covered Mozarta. "Now! Battle Phase! Hex Inferno attacks Mozarta! Dark Incineration!" Hex Inferno blasted more black flames, destroying Mozarta.

**Yuzu's LP: 2200**

"Now I activate the Quick-Play Spell De-Fusion!" The card formed in front of me. "Hex Inferno! Turn back into Timestream Blob and Trickster!" My only monster turned completely back before swirling around, bursting apart into red and purple swirls that formed back into my previous two monsters.

'Now I need an Action Card!' I could tell Yuzu was thinking the same thing, so we both ran. 'Can I really beat her to an Action Card?'

We both ran up a long flight of stairs up to what looked like a clock with a pendulum, where an Action Card was stuck in the swinging pendulum! 'There!' I'm positive both of us thought.

I looked at the card, arching back and forth. 'Wherever it swings will depend on who gets it.' So I had to time this right...left, right, left, right-wait, if I've learned anything from playing timing video games, you have to do it, just when you want it on the time you want! I'm on the right side, so...

left...right...left...right...left...right! 'Now!'

I sprinted forward and reached out just as the pendulum swung over to me, and I grabbed the card! 'Yes!' Unfortunately I forgot about my momentum, and reached the edge! 'NO!' I toppled for several seconds, before falling off! 'Craap!'

"Elliot!" I heard Yuzu call from above me.

I covered my eyes and waited for the impact, but none came. I peeked between my fingers to see the ground, not getting closer. I looked up to be met with a spiky grin, realising that Trickster was holding me up. "Wow, thanks Trickster!" He chuckled creepily before lifting me up and placing me back on the platfrom.

"Are you okay, Elliot?" Yuzu asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I sighed, ignoring my pounding heart with the Action Card. "And I think I can win this."

"Huh?"

"I activate the Action Spell **Overclock!**" The spell showed several clocks and gears red hot with orange electricity. "Now all my monsters gain 500 attack until the End Phase!" My two monsters gained a red aura as their attacks increased.

"What!?" Yuzu gasped.

"It's still my Battle Phase! Timestream Blob! Attack Yuzu directly!" Blob bounced into Yuzu, knocking her onto her back.

**Yuzu's LP: 1600**

"Now! Timestream Trickster! Attack Yuzu directly!" Trickster created the purple kanji for 'Dark' in his hand, before launching it at Yuzu in a big explosion.

**Yuzu's LP: 0**

**Elliot: WIN!**

After the victory screen came up, the field and the monsters faded away. "Yes! I won!" I cheered, before I remembered someone. "Yuzu!" I quickly ran over to her. "Are you okay!?"

"Yeah, I'm okay." She said whilst rubbing her head.

"I didn't hurt you did I?"

"I'm fine, I promise." She said before standing up. "But that was a great duel! You really are good, Elliot."

"Thanks." I smiled.

"YUZUUUU!" Shuzo cried as he ran in. "I'm so sorry for your loss!"

"It's fine, dad, really." Yuzu sighed whilst her father cried comical tears.

"So you really CAN use Fusion." Sora acknowledged as he ate a chocolate stick.

"You say that as if you didn't believe me..." I said with half-lidded eyes. "But my cards really helped out...although one of them was kinda weird."

"What do you mean by weird?" Yuzu asked.

I fanned out my deck and took out Timestream Trickster. "Trickster's card type, it's weird."

All three stared intently at Trickster. "That looks like a Pendulum Card." Shuzo thought aloud.

"Pendulum Card?" I echoed.

"Yuya is the creator of Pendulum Cards." Sora informed me. "And therefore, Pendulum Summoning."

"Pendulum...Summoning...?" I was now totally lost.

"Hey! Everybody!" Speaking of Yuya, he, Ayu, Futoshi and Tatsuya just walked in with...HITLER!?

"...Why are you hiding behind me?" Yuzu sweatdropped.

"No specific reason." I lied.

"Yuya-niichan won his Duel!" Ayu cheered.

"It gave me the shivers!" Futoshi commented.

"Hey Yuzu, Ellix, Sora, Shuzo! You okay?" Yuya asked.

"Fine." Sora stated. "In fact, I've got some interesting info."

"Huh?" Yuya stared at him blankly.

"Hm?" The Hitler-Guy said looking at me, sending a shiver up my spine. "I don't believe we've met, are you perhaps Elliot Zekaki?"

"Begone, demon!" I threatened holding out Trickster. "Or I'll throw this card at you Seto Kaiba style!"

Suddenly Sora took Trickster out of my hand! "Take a look, Elliot has Pendulum Cards as well."

"Wow!" Yuya beamed, looking at the card. "I didn't know you could use Pendulum Summoning too, Elliot!"

"WHAT is Pendulum Summoning?" I said.

"It's a special type of summoning created by Yuya." Yuzu explained. "Pendulum Cards are needed to perform it."

"Okaaaay..." I said as I accepted Trickster back.

"I wonder why you have Pendulum Cards?" Yuyz thought aloud.

"Beats me." I stated honestly.

"So you also have Pendulum Cards? Interesting..." Colour Hitler said. "Perhaps you'd be interested in an upcoming tournament?"

"I'm sorry, who are you?" I had to ask.

"Ah! Where are my manners? I am Nico Smiley, Yuya's manager." Smiley introduced himself.

"Glad to hear that." I sighed. "So what were you saying about a tournament?"

"The Junior Youth Class of the Maiami Championships." Yuya explained. "It's a tournament for all types of duelists."

"Yuya's been dueling for a long time to get into the Maiami Championships." Yuzu added.

"The best duelists will be there, a perfect chance to test your skills!" Smiley elaborated. "Sounds like a great choice for a duelist such as yourself?"

'Hmm...it seems like this Junior Championship is part of the storyline.' I thought. 'Until I get at least a clue to get back home, I gotta stick as close as possible to the main story, which means I've gotta enter this tournament!'

"Alright, I'm in!" I smiled with a clenched fist. "Where do I sign up?"

"There are requirements to entering." Smiley explained. "You must either have participated in 50 or more duels with a 60% win rate, or win six consecutive duels."

"Six!?" I gasped, praying that I had some pre-recorded duels on my disk as I checked my history, but alas, it only showed my two wins against Yuya and Yuzu. "...Looks like I'm going for six wins."

"Excellent! I wish you all the best of luck in your duels." Smiley namesaked.

"That's great, Elliot!" Yuya smiled. "You'll join us as well!"

I raised an eyebrow. "Uh, shouldn't you be upset you have more competition?"

"Nope, 'cause we're friends!" He once again shrugged it off. "I'll teach you what I know about Pendulum Summoning too! Let's both become Professional Duelists!"

"Your on!" I cheered.

'I just hope I don't get too sucked into this...'

_Rapid Rewind: At the end of a Battle Phase in which a Timestream Monster was destroyed by battle, Special Summon that monster in the same battle position during the Battle Phase it was destroyed. Then gain Life Points equal to the Battle Damage you took from the battle involving that monster, if any._

_Timestream Trickster: Pendulum Effect: ?_

_Normal Effect: Once per duel, when this card is summoned, roll a six-sided dice, you can then Special Summon a Timestream monster from your deck with a Level equal to the dice roll result, with its effect negated._

_Hex Inferno: Once per turn, you can pay any number of Life Points x100 to reduce one monster on the fields Level by double that amount. _

**Finally I finished this chapter! Now I'm not gonna dawdle, since I wanna get this out.**

**A5L, thank you. ESG, yay! Decent! PK0924, I WILL use your ideas! Guest and WW,I will! And NoxisZero, I hope this chapter is better!**

**There! Done! Post!**


End file.
